A conventional, digital acoustic microphone integrated circuit package produces as its output a pulse density modulated audio data stream, in accordance with an input clock signal generated external to the integrated circuit package. The addition of an input power supply pin and a power supply return or ground pin will increase the pin count of the package to at least 4 pins. In order to allow two identical ones of such a package to share a single, time division multiplexed bus, for example in applications that need multiple acoustic microphones operating simultaneously, the microphone integrated circuit also has an address section which receives an external address signal that is used to specify which integrated circuit should send its data during a high phase of the clock signal and which should send its data during the low phase of the clock signal. This brings the pin count in the latter application to at least 5 pins. Some applications however are constrained in either the pin count of the digital microphone integrated circuit package itself, or in cabling, connector routing or a printed circuit board/flex connections to the package, such that a reduced pin-count digital microphone integrated circuit package would be desirable.